Paradise Kiss
by Ithilium
Summary: Kiba/Hina. Drabbles on the intense relationship between Kiba and Hina. Each chapter based on a part of the lyrics "Paradise Kiss".
1. Raise Your Voice

**Raise Your Voice**

_Raise your voice_

He watches her as she is hiding behind a tree. He knows she is spying on his loud yellow-haired friend. Though he can't really see Naruto, he knows exactly that Sakura is next to him. And it is because of this that she, in her known shyness, stands behind a tree to watch them.

He knows she does this continually; perhaps not planned, but in the moment. He's seen her so many times: her long, dark hair flowing silently, as she stands there now, hidden in her pain, in her shame, in her yearning.

It frustrates him to no ends. Really, it pisses him off. He feels he wants to yell at her, shake her, do anything to make her react. He doesn't like this side of her. If it hurts her, why doesn't she just scream out her pain? If it bothers her, why doesn't she just get mad? If it makes her sad, why doesn't she just cry it all out? That's what he would do.

The hiding, the shame, the silent pain, the inferior complex, the repressed yearning, the desperation. He didn't get it.

Yet, why did it hurt him so much to see her like that?

Screw it; it was none of his business, so he walks away.

But at night time, when he's lying on his bed, the image of her body, trembling slightly in pain, as she looks towards her crushed dreams keeps coming back to him.

And he hates himself for caring.

_You can cry too, you know_

* * *

Lyrics: Paradise Kiss, Arashi's Song.


	2. Paradise Kiss

**Paradise Kiss**

_Kissing you_

Her lips are warm and soft, just as he expected them to be. They're trembling though, which somehow makes him feel like the bad guy. She doesn't pull away, which surprises him…but she doesn't do anything. She's like a motionless doll….

He wants her to react, he wants her to respond, he wants her to forget Naruto, he wants her to love and be loved, he wants her to...

Dammit, he wants her!

He applies more pressure to his hold on her, and he dares to deepen the kiss. This takes her completely off guard, her eyes become wide open. He looks at her, and seeing her look at him like that as he is corrupting her pure mouth with his own, makes him feel awful and uncomfortable. Can't she close her eyes? Can't she stop staring at him like that?

Yet, he doesn't want to stop. She tastes exactly as he imagined: sweet, intoxicating....and so pure. His eyes plead for her to respond, to not look at him in shock, to return his feelings, to slap him, to scream, to let herself go, to do anything but stay motionless.

As if understanding his thoughts, she slowly closes her eyes, and begins to kiss him back.

He hates himself for corrupting her.

_Is a paradise kiss_

* * *

Lyrics: "Paradise Kiss", Arashi's song._  
_


	3. Terribly Pure

**Terribly Pure**

_It can't be voiced_

"I know about you and Hinata," Neji tells him; directly, without hesitations. He could have at least looked at him when he said it, thought Kiba; but who was to say Neji would care about making anyone feel worthy of his attention.

"Well, I'm not keeping it a secret," Kiba responds, his irritation seeming to grow in tone.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Neji replies; his voice indifferent, his tone unchanging, "But she is not."

He really wanted to say something. He really wanted to make a statement that would leave the Hyuga without comment; but he found his mind was blank, and the only thing he knew was that Neji's comment made his chest tightened.

"Our clans may be different; but nonetheless, you know as well as I how they work," continued the cold voice, "And if you're not wise, the damage will be greater than you think. You know they will not approve."

"Well, it's none of their damn business, isn't it?" Kiba knew he sounded childish in saying that, but the conversation and the direction it was taking was really striking a nerve.

Neji suddenly turned, no emotion visible except for a slight raise of the eyebrows. Kiba, however, could sense his irritation and felt a strong desire to see to what extent the man would hold his cold demeanor.

"Then you are a greater fool than I suspected," Neji said, his eyes harsh, "I could care less what happens to you or her for the matter; she is a grown woman and her decisions are her own. She, however, has been discreet on the subject, and I would suggest you do the same. There is a time and place for such things to be revealed. Now is not."

And with that, the long-haired Shinobi walked away, leaving Kiba mouth-opened, about to start an argument.

He was angry, frustrated, and undignified. For all he cared, the Hyuga clan could go to hell. Quietly inserting his hands into his pockets, Kiba walked away. In between the muttered curses, the provoking thoughts, the image of her remain.

And she once again felt so unattainable and distant. Too good for him, and so out of reach.

_You are terrible pure water_


End file.
